


Встреча

by Anonymous



Series: "Зонтик", околозонтиковое и имеющее сходную тематику [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Historical References, Literary References & Allusions, Missing Scene, Mythology References, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Знакомство с Ёшикой. И не только.





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Автору материала на японском, из которого я гуглопереводом выцепила кое-что интересное; ТТГ; всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Надеюсь, тут не было налеплено противоречащей канону отсебятины.  
> Эта работа не обязательно связана с "Зонтиком", хотя имеет общие моменты, поэтому включаю её в цикл.
> 
>  
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5842235)

     Великий мавзолей. Воссоединение спустя столетия среди мириад воплощённых желаний божественных духов, напоминающих о захватывающем виде звёздного неба.  
      — А потом нас пригласили на вечеринку в храме Хакурей, — усмехнулась Мико и призадумалась. В её облике всё-таки было что-то величественное… но и симпатичное, конечно, «ушки» же. Скучала ли Сейга по ней?  
      — Как мило с их стороны! — Сейга наигранно вздохнула и всплеснула руками; глядя на неё, Футо нахмурилась, но даже не пошевелилась, оставаясь с гордо выпрямленной спиной. На Сейгу смотреть приятно: раскачиваются бусинки на шпильке в волосах, качаются завитые локоны, когда она крутит головой, да только не слишком ли много мёду в её речах?  
      — В честь победы над нами, угу! — возмутилась Тодзико. Глаза её будто сыпали искрами; она, казалось, возьмётся сейчас метать молнии… только уже не в кого.  
      — Ну я же говорю: прелесть… Не переживай так, Тодзико-кун. Лучше познакомьтесь кое с кем. Она охраняла Мавзолей от разных нехороших личностей, сующих нос не в своё дело! Вам понравится. — Сейга улыбнулась, пожалуй, даже слишком широко. Потом она выбралась из стены Мавзолея, а за ней влетела странноватая, растрёпанная и до жути бледная девушка, нелепо выставившая руки вперёд.  
      — Прошу любить и жаловать — Ёшика-тян! Замечательная мёртвая подчинённая! — Сейга говорила воодушевлённо, размахивала руками и уже загораживала ту, кого представляла.  
      — Видно, плохо охраняла, раз сюда попали, ну, знаете, эти, — фыркнула Тодзико и закатила глаза.  
      Футо, враждебно посматривавшая на Ёшику, спросила:  
      — И кто же есть сия деви́ца?  
      — Цзян-ши? — Мико всё ещё посмеивалась. Эти слова, кажется, не все поняли. Тогда она медленно прошагала вперёд, остановилась рядом с Ёшикой и развернулась перед товарищами. Сейга, видимо, была заинтригована и готовилась услышать целую лекцию о своей же собственной цзян-ши.  
      — Это мертвецы, и у них нет личных стремлений. Сейга-сэнсэй навязывает им те желания, которые ей выгодны.  
      — Им? У вас что, целый ворох таких? — громко говорила Тодзико.  
      — Значит, мёртвая? Хорошенечко сохранилась, — оценила Футо, приглядываясь.  
      — Всего лишь века на три моложе тебя, — сообщила наконец Сейга и хихикнула, так и не ответив Тодзико.  
      Мико удалилась куда-то в сторону, снова предаваясь мыслям. Сейга смотрела на неё, будто хотела сказать: «Куда же вы?» Ёшика всё это время стояла с раскрытым ртом и раздражающе пустым взглядом, совсем была не против, что её обсуждают, но тут неожиданно посмотрела на Тодзико, улыбнулась, будто узнала, и воскликнула:  
      — Говорящая молния!  
      — Кто, я? — вскинулась та.  
      — Какая умница! — похвалила Сейга. — Должно быть, вспомнила историю про послушника из храма, что построил твой батюшка…  
      — А. Она видела моё заклинание?  
      — Боюсь, она узнала об этом гораздо раньше. У этой девочки плохая память: помнит только то, что было очень давно. И то — обрывками. А правда, что, когда записываешь что-то, оно запоминается лучше?  
      — Не знаю. Эх, бедняжка. — Тодзико смягчилась и похлопала Ёшику по спине. Та дёрнулась и зажмурилась от удовольствия. Сейга не могла на них нарадоваться. Но Футо была не в восторге и процедила сквозь зубы:  
      — Буддистский храм…  
      — Ой, ну вот только до него вы не добрались, — покачала головой Сейга. — Но не волнуйся: пожары там и без того были. Обрати лучше внимание на тот храм, что в Генсокё — да ещё и прямо над нами…  
      Футо скромненько постояла и решилась тоже приблизиться к Ёшике. Сейга оставила их развлекаться и подлетела к Мико — чуть ей в лицо не лезла.  
      Те двое забавные и глупенькие. Мико уже не такая. Что же она, не рада собственному воскрешению?  
      — Развлекаешься, — мрачно произнесла та, опустив голову. — А знаешь ли ты, как умерла эта девушка?  
      — Ёшика-тян? Ну, вы видите, она ушла из жизни очень молодой. — Сейга псевдорасстроенно изогнула губы, но потом улыбнулась и подмигнула: — Или она просто молодо выглядела.  
      — Это всё, что тебе известно? Мне кажется, ты что-то не договариваешь.  _Доверие есть основа справедливости; в каждом деле должно быть доверие._  
      — Ну-ну, всё-то вы видите. Вы же у меня умница. — Сейга слегка потрепала её за «ушко». Взгляд Мико потеплел, глаза заблестели; она посмотрела снизу вверх и произнесла:  
      — Так или иначе… Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> В "Жизнеописании Додзё-хоси", написанном Мияко-но Ёшикой, фигурируют "говорящая молния" и храм Гангодзи /что-то это название везде по-разному пишут/, который основал Сога-но Умако. У Тодзико есть спеллкарта на тему.  
> Мичкина фраза курсивом - из "Конституции Сётоку" (пер. К. А. Попова).


End file.
